White Stone
Map overview White Stone is the biggest map of Seridia. It is named after the White Stone City (WSC), which is located in the northwest of the map. Other settlements found in this area are Tirnwood Vale in the central part, Lakeside Village in the southeast, and Grahm's Village in the southwest. In the east, you can find the frightening Vermor Castle. NPCs and Stores * Adnama - Former fur trader in Forest of the Fall at 610,710 * Alhana - Flower and Herb shop (but doesn't buy/sell) in Tirnwood Vale - 252,379 * Bruno - Teaches at manufacturing school - 570,118 * Christina - Translator in the Lakeside Village tavern - 589,151 * Christopher - Crafter apprentice in Lakeside Village - 556,190 * Corina - Tavern keeper in Grahm's Village - 155,145 * Dan - Sells books about weapons and armour in WSC - 109,694 * Diana - Tavern keeper in Lakeside Village - 589,151 * Dorel - Daily-quest giver at 133,579 * Elena - Tavern keeper in WSC - 84,687 * Expila - Librarian and "big book" seller inside WSC library - 48,627 * Forra - Flower shop in WSC - 120,726 * Frukas - Sells books about potions and essences in Grahm's Village - 124,130 * Gerald - Blacksmith in WSC - 160,620 * Haidir - Exterminator who hires players to kill creatures on daily basis. * Henrik - Fur trader in Tirnwood Vale - 347,394 * Karn - Blacksmith in Lakeside Village - 575,136 * Lord Luxin - Ruler of White Stone in WSC - 39,713 * Maia - Leader of the Blue Falcon guild of summoners in Grahm's Village - 170,102 * Marcel - General store in WSC - 169,626 * Maria - Tavern in WSC - 132,643 * Mesterul Manole - Global Invasion Warning System maintenance NPC at the docks in Lakeside Village - 690,142 * Mira - Potions shop in WSC - 118,708 * Myrl - General store in Lakeside Village - 576,157 * Palmer Rent-A-Wagon owner in Grahm's Village 186,144 * Raven - Storage east of Tirnwood Vale - 468,422 * Regia - Magic shop keeper in WSC - 124,666 * Salina - Magic shop keeper in Grahm's Village - 144,141 * Sarma - Sells trips to Irilion (C2) at 75,71. * Talon - Tirnwood Vale Council Hall meeting leader - 230,421 * Tobias Tirnwood Vale Historian - 199,344 * Tombolarul - Lottery ticket seller in Grahm's Village - 153,151 * Trik - Arms buyer in Lakeside Village near the docks - 693,171 * unoccupied General store in WSC - 84,697 * Vaesura - Oldest Member of the Elven Council of Three at 302,321 * Victor - Cape seller in WSC at 89,716 * Zarian - Headmaster of Svetlana's Crafting Emporium Harvestables Note: Mind the coordinates of various harvestables in proximity to Vermor Castle, a place that is known to have a highly active Gargoyle population at all hours. Guild Merchants (NPCs) *Burebista - Owned by 42 *Sarmisegetuza - Owned by Sia Specials * Alchemy School south of Forest of the Fall - 705,568 * Firepit 499 * Firepit (working) 387,738 * Firepit (working) 426,258 * Firepit 716,216 * Summoners Arena in Grahm's Village - 161,92 * Teleporters 484,517 & 144,258 * White Stone Militia Supplies Blacksmithing (manufacturing) School in Lakeside Village - 564,123 Creatures Note: The Gargoyles roam all of White Stone during the night (3:30 - 0:30) and won't attack during daytime Secret spots * Dark Mirror Maze * "Locked" room * Ogre and Troll room Internal maps * Diamond Cave - 751 * Tirnwood Undergrounds - 373 * Vermor Castle - 415 * White Stone Temples * White Stone Castle and Sewers Exits to This map has exits to the following maps: Seridia By land: * Grubani Peninsula * Morcraven Marsh * Nordcarn * Portland * Ruins of Tirnym * Southern Kilaran * Tarsengaard By sea: * Desert Pines * Isla Prima Alroth * Lothend - 10 Category:Seridia maps